


Make Me Lose My Mind

by orphan_account



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, mentions of chanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaeyoon and Sanghyuk always find a way to spend some.... Quality time together





	Make Me Lose My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the summary is fucked, i never know what to put there, i'm sorry, just read it please  
> Also Thai is a whole ass mess so I won't blame you if you don't like it  
> Heya!  
> i'm back with another fanfic!  
> i hope you enjoy <3  
> love you all <3  
> (i'm sorry for any mistakes)  
> yeah, and btw. i'm sorry and i think that this ship needs at least a bit more attention

Jaeyoon woke up to the loud ringing of his alarm. He turned it off and groaned, wanting to stretch himself, but he felt two arms around his middle tighten a little.

"Babe ,we have to get up."

 Jaeyoon said and brushed Sanghyuk's hair from his forehead.

"Ten more minutes..."

 Sanghyuk groaned.

 "No babe we have to, Youngbin and Chanhee are probably already waiting for us."

 Jaeyoon said softly with a smile.

"But Yoonie"

Sanghyuk said while running his hand up and down Jaeyoon's stomach.

"Hyuk ,c'mon..."

 Jaeyoon laughed but his laughter slowly died down when he realized that Sanghyuk's hand stopped moving.

 "Hyuk! No!"

 Jaeyoon yelled a little when Sanghyuk got on top of him, straddling his thighs and began to tickle him.

"Hyuk, shit, stop!"

 Jaeyoon choked out while laughing uncontrollably. Sanghyuk then stopped and laid next to him again.

 "Then give me ten more minutes or i'll do it again."

Jaeyoon huffed laid his hand on Sanghyuk's side, running his hand up and down. Jaeyoon hummed and smirked, Sanghyuk opened one of his eyes and looked at the other and smiled but he stopped when he realized what was about to happen.

"Babe, don't!"

 Sanghyuk yelled as Jaeyoon started to tickle his side and his belly, Jaeyoon stopped and laughed.

 "You deserve it."

 Sanghyuk giggled a little bit and rolled his eyes.

 "Okay, okay, just ten minutes, but you said that like six minutes ago so... it's just, four minutes left."

 The black haired boy said laying down with a smile.

 "That's not true! it was just one minute!"

 "How could that be _only_ one minute?!"

 "It was! Fifty seconds talking and then fifty seconds tickling!!"

 "God, okay but, just seven minutes!"

Jaeyoon frowned.

"Ten!"

 Sanghyuk raised his hand, raising his pinkie.

 "Seven! I won't go higher that seven."

 Jaeyoon looked at the other and smiled at their stupid conversation, but he wouldn't change it, he loved it.

 "And I won't get lower than ten!"

 Jaeyoon rolled his eyes and raised his pinkie as well, locking it with Sanghyuk's. The younger smiled and pushed their pinkies aside, leaning in and pecking the older boy's lips. Jaeyoon blushed and looked down with a  _'let's just lay down again'_  leaving his lips.

They woke up to banging on their door. Sanghyuk groaned and looked at the door. He was confused for a second but then he looked at his phone and realized that it was an hour since they last fell asleep. He woke Jaeyoon up by shaking his shoulder gently.

"Yoonie, we have to get up."

 Sanghyuk said softly but loud enough for the older to hear.

 "Five more minutes..."

 Jaeyoon groaned.

"What!?"

 Sanghyuk looked at Jaeyoon in shock.

"Just kidding, i'm up."

 The knocking and banging didn't stop until Sanghyuk yelled really loudly that they are there in five minutes so they _should_ stop, and that it was very annoying. They got up and walked out of the room, and stopped in their tracks when they saw Youngbin and Chanhee shoving their tongues down each other’s throats in front of their room.

"What are you two doing may I ask?"

Sanghyuk said and smirked.

"We..  _um_.. we.. were just..  _um_.. waiting for  _you_  guys."

 Chanhee choked out holding Youngbin's hand tightly the whole time.

"Yeah, _'waiting'_  ."

 Jaeyoon said and winked.

"Just shut up, and let's go."

Youngbin said and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we should go, the whole day is waiting for us!"

 Sanghyuk yelled. The whole hall went silent and after few seconds everyone began laughing.

 "What!?"

 Sanghyuk said with wide eyes but laughed too.

"Nothing, let's just go."

 Jaeyoon said and grabbed Sanghyuk's hand tightly. They walked out of the house and made their way towards the car.

 "And, um, by the way, where are we going?"

 Jaeyoon asked as him and Sanghyuk sat into the back seats.

"We're going shopping."

 Chanhee said excitedly and clapped his hands making Youngbin smile widely.

"My god, again? Why?"

 Jaeyoon and Sanghyuk said at the same time and snorted.

"Because we said so, and i am your hyung, so you're going to listen to me."

 Youngbin said firmly but laughed quickly afterwards. The car began moving and Jaeyoon sighed. They were driving pretty slow, and peacefully with some silent music on. Probably Astro because Chanhee is a big fan.

Sanghyuk rested his hand on Jaeyoon's thigh, the older shivered a little bit but he didn't think much of it. He started to be a little nervous when he realized that Sanghyuk's hand is going up and down his thigh slowly.

"Babe ,don't do this to me..."

Jaeyoon whispered.

"Don't worry baby, they won't find out about anything.."

 Sanghyuk whispered back.

 "Youngbin hyung? When are we going to be there?"

Sanghyuk said resting his other hand on Jaeyoon's chest.

"It will take a little longer than I thought, so maybe in like one hour, why?"

 Youngbin said and looked to the review mirror.

"I just wanted to know."

Sanghyuk said and smiled at the older sweetly.

 "Baby, now, be quiet."

 Sanghyuk said and smirked. Sanghyuk unzipped Jaeyoon's jacket, and then his jeans.

"H-Hyuk..."

 Jaeyoon whimpered when the other boy's cold hand slid down his stomach.

"Shhhh.“

 Sanghyuk whispered, his hand slipped into the other boy's jeans and he lightly palmed him trough his boxers. Jaeyoon covered his mouth with hand and looked out of the window, squeezing his eyes shut when Sanghyuk's cold fingers wrapped around his shaft.

"Good boy."

 Sanghyuk said and palmed himself a little. He was really getting turned on from Jaeyoon biting at his fist and squeezing his eyes shut every time his fingers tightened. Sanghyuk, every now and then, looked at the review mirror to see if their friends could see anything, but every time he looked no one was looking.

Sanghyuk's head snapped towards the other when he heard a muffled moan. He smirked and pulled his hand out, getting a light and quiet whine in response. Sanghyuk totally loved how Jaeyoon looked in that moment, he was proud because he knew that he made him like this.

That was exactly what Sanghyuk wanted, to make Jaeyoon at least a little needy. Sanghyuk leaned closer, kissing the other softly while he zipped the boy's jacket and jeans back up. Jaeyoon sat further into his seat and smiled a little at Sanghyuk.

 When all four of them got to the shopping mall (Chanhee's favorite) Jaeyoon excused himself into the bathroom, so Youngbin nodded and Jaeyoon smiled at him sweetly. Jaeyoon passed Sanghyuk on his way and touched his hand lightly and winked. Sanghyuk looked up and when he saw Jaeyoon mouthing the words _'come with me'_ with a smirk, he looked back at the two boys standing in front of him that were looking at something on Chanhee's phone.

Sanghyuk waited a bit and excused himself as well. Youngbin and Chanhee looked at each other and shrugged, telling Sanghyuk to hurry. Soon enough the two met up in the bathroom. Jaeyoon licked his lips and grabbed Sanghyuk's jacket.

"Are we going to continue?"

 Jaeyoon smirked, Sanghyuk didn't even answer and kissed Jaeyoon roughly. Sanghyuk pushed Jaeyoon into one of the stalls and locked it.

 "Yoon.... I want you, now.."

 Sanghyuk said with hungry eyes.

"Me too, I need you Daddy.."

 Sanghyuk shivered and smirked. He took off his thick jacket while Jaeyoon took of his. Sanghyuk slammed the other boy against the cold wall, Jaeyoon hissed at the contact of the cold wall to his exposed warm skin.

"Yoonie ,are you ok?"

 Sanghyuk asked, worried.

 "Yes, I am daddy."

Sanghyuk leaned closer to the other boy's neck and chest and covered it with soft butterfly kisses.

 "Daddy."

Jaeyoon whimpered, Sanghyuk looked up at him.

 "What is it baby?"

"I need you."

 "Needy, aren't we?"

 Sanghyuk said with a smirk, Jaeyoon let out a moan when Sanghyuk's bulge rubbed against his own. Sanghyuk unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his knees. Jaeyoon slowly dropped to his knees and looked up at the younger.

"Can I suck you off daddy?"

 Sanghyuk nodded as he placed his cock into Jaeyoon's mouth. Jaeyoon swirled his tongue and slowly bobbed his head. Sanghyuk groaned low in his throat and tangled his fingers in the other boy's hair. His hand tightened as he began guiding the boy's head.

"Fuck, Yoonie, your mouth is heaven."

 Sanghyuk chuckled and groaned again. He pulled Jaeyoon's head back, a thin string of salvia connecting his tongue to his cock, he had to take deep breath to not cum on the spot, but when he thought about it, why not. He traced the outline of Jaeyoon's lips with his thumb as he placed his cock back into the boy's mouth. Jaeyoon let out a happy sigh as he began bobbing his head and sucking again. Sanghyuk's head rolled back as he pulled at Jaeyoon's hair, not too hard but not gently.

"Trust me if we had more time i'd fuck you like the little slut you are."

 Jaeyoon moaned at the filth spilling from the boy's mouth.

"Fuck, Yoonie, i'm gonna-"

 Sanghyuk's legs began shaking as he pulled the boy's head away and tilted it back. Jaeyoon let out a gasp when he felt the thick liquid land on his lips and the bridge of his nose. He felt Sanghyuk rub the head of his cock on his cheek and he smiled proudly.

 "Fuck, you're so hot."

 Jaeyoon opened his eyes and smirked. Sanghyuk picked the older up, sitting on the toilet and pulling him in his lap. Jaeyoon moaned as he circled his hips and began grinding down onto the younger. Sanghyuk grabbed Jaeyoon's hips tightly.

Jaeyoon stopped and looked at the younger with wide eyes when they heard the door to the bathroom open and Youngbin's sweet voice echoing in the empty bathroom. If they were honest with themselves, what did they expect? It's a public bathroom after all.

"Hey guys, you here?"

Sanghyuk smirked and began thrusting his hips up again, getting a whimper from the older. Sanghyuk leaned closer to the boy's ear and bit at it lightly before speaking.

 "Answer baby boy."

 Jaeyoon gritted his teeth and looked over his shoulder as if he could see Youngbin trough the door.

"Y-yeah... I dunno where Sanghyuk is though."

 Jaeyoon choked out and he felt his dick twitch.

"Oh okay, i'll try to find him, you hurry up okay?"

Jaeyoon hummed and turned his head towards the younger and frowned.

 "Why'd you make me go trough that?"

 Sanghyuk smiled.

"Sorry baby."

 Jaeyoon leaned down and buried his head in the crook of Sanghyuk's neck and his thrusts became more sloppy as he came into his pants.

"F-fuck... that felt so...."

"Good?"

 Jaeyoon nodded and pulled himself away from the younger while shaking a little.

"Babe, relax alright? It's okay."

 Sanghyuk said and stood up, wrapping his arms around Jaeyoon's waist. Jaeyoon looked up at him and relaxed a little in his hold. Sanghyuk leaned in, pressing their lips together for a sweet and quick kiss.

"I love you Hyuk."

"I love you too Yoonie."

++

 The boys walked out of the bathroom with a twenty second gap. They met up with their friends, avoiding any kind of conversation about how much time they took in the bathroom. They shrugged it off and began walking trough the mall, when Jaeyoon stopped and grabbed Sanghyuk's arm stopping him as well.

They watched as their friends walked away while talking. Sanghyuk looked down at the boy with a questioning look, making the boy blush a little.

"What is it babe?"

Jaeyoon blushed and looked up at him with a deep blush on his cheeks and neck.

 "I'm dirty...  daddy."

 Sanghyuk smirked and patted the boy's head.

 "Gotta deal with that baby boy."

 "No! I have to change! I wanna go home..."

Sanghyuk looked at him with sad eyes and smiled.

 "Why should I take you back home? I thought you like being dirty."

Jaeyoon blushed but pressed himself closer to the younger, grabbing the hem of his shirt into his fists.

"I'll do anything, just please, take me home."

Sanghyuk smirked before taking the boy's hand in his and walking out of the mall. He fished his hand out of his pocket and texted Youngbin about them leaving.

 **Hyuk** :  _Hey_

 **Hyuk** :  _Jaeyoon wasnt feeling well so I took him home, k?_

 **Binnie** :  _sure, just text me when u get home_

 **Binnie** :  _I wanna make sure ur safe_

Sanghyuk smiled and pulled the older closer.

 ++

Sanghyuk opened the door into their apartment and let Jaeyoon change into clean and more comfortable clothes. Sanghyuk texted Youngbin again as he waited for the older to come back.

"Baby?"

 He heard Jaeyoon hum and went towards their bedroom, he opened the door as Jaeyoon was pulling on his sweatpants. He had them halfway when Sanghyuk stopped him and grabbed his wrist.

"No need for this to be on."

Sanghyuk pointed to the sweatpants and tugged them down a bit. Jaeyoon looked at him with wide eyes.

"But H-"

"Shh baby, you said you'd do anything, right?"

 Jaeyoon looked down and nodded, pulling himself closer to the younger. Sanghyuk looked down at him and frowned a bit, he felt weird and guilty in a way.

"Yoonie, look at me."

Jaeyoon looked up and smiled a bit.

"Look, we don't have to. Let's just watch a movie instead?"

 Jaeyoon lit up and smiled at the boy happily and nodded urgently, pulling his pants up and wrapping his arms around the boy's middle tightly.

"Do you want to pick it?"

 Jaeyoon nodded a little and pulled away from the boy, running into the living room, a wide smile appearing on the younger boy's face. He walked into the living room and Jaeyoon looked at the other, jumping over the couch and waving the movie in Sanghyuk's face.

 "What about this?"

 "That was quick, but Friday the 13th? You sure?"

Jaeyoon nodded and laid his hand on the boy's chest.

"You're not scared, right?"

 Jaeyoon smirked and Sanghyuk rolled his eyes.

"Well, not  _me_."

Jaeyoon smiled, his dimples showing, and jumped onto the couch, patting the seat next to him.

"C'mere!"

Sanghyuk smiled and sat next to the older, wrapping his arm around Jaeyoon's waist. Jaeyoon smiled on the inside, he felt warm, he felt safe. He laid his head on Sanghyuk's shoulder and sighed happily.

++

 Soon Jaeyoon realized that he was almost one with the couch from how scared he really was, he glanced at Sanghyuk, seeing him looking bored with his eyes half lidded and mouth slightly opened. He shifted closer and closer before standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Babe? Can you get me some water?"

 Jaeyoon sighed and nodded to himself before getting the glass ready and pouring water into it. He walked back and placed it onto the table. He looked at the younger and smirked before sitting in the boy's lap and shifting a bit to make himself comfortable.

"Seriously?"

Jaeyoon giggled and looked at the younger over his shoulder.

"Yup, it's comfy and it's not like you're actually watching the movie, right?"

"You have the whole couch right here and you decide to take a seat in my lap?"

 Jaeyoon nodded and giggled. Sanghyuk sighed and let his arms slip around Jaeyoon's waist. He tried to distract himself with playing with the hem of the boy's shirt or his fingers or whatever that he could reach, before he laid his head onto the boy's back and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

++

 Sanghyuk's eyes slowly fluttered open when he felt Jaeyoon shift, he didn't think much of it at first and thought that Jaeyoon was just in discomfort so he removed his arms, thinking that the older wanted to sit on the couch, but that thought was pushed aside when Jaeyoon grabbed his hands and didn't stop shifting from side to side and every way possible.

"Why so fidgety?"

 Sanghyuk asked, his arms tightening around Jaeyoon's waist again.

"Just... getting... comfortable."

Jaeyoon choked out making Sanghyuk frown a little.

"Well, get settled."

Jaeyoon nodded but, he didn't stop. It was in that moment that Sanghyuk realized that he was moving his hips in slow circles.

 "What are you doing?"

Sanghyuk looked at the olderwith a questioning look, his hands slipping to Jaeyoon's hips, gripping them tightly. Jaeyoon didn't answer but neither did he stop.

"I asked you something, what are you doing?"

 Sanghyuk whispered huskily, causing the older to shiver.

 "What feels good..."

 Jaeyoon whispered back. Sanghyuk smirked before one of hands slipped forward, palming Jaeyoon trough his sweatpants.

"Do you think you deserve to feel good?"

 Jaeyoon nodded without hesitation, feeling the excitement build up in his stomach. Sanghyuk's hands traveled down Jaeyoon's thighs, squeezing them lightly.

"Up."

 Jaeyoon smiled proudly and got up, walking into their bedroom slowly, his hips swaying with every single one of his steps. Sanghyuk got up as well, enjoying the view. He got closer to the older, slamming him against the nearest wall. He traced the boy's lips with his fingers while scanning the boy's face. He pulled Jaeyoon closer, pressing their lips together. Jaeyoon melted into the kiss, but eventually pulled away and smirked a little.

"You liked that?"

 Sanghyuk said with an amused smile and Jaeyoon shrugged.

"It was good, but it wasn't the best."

 "Is that a challenge?"

 "Maybe."

Sanghyuk let his fingers play with the older boy's hair and they slowly moved into the bedroom. Sanghyuk sat on the bed and pulled Jaeyoon into his lap both of the older boy's legs on either side of the younger. He held the older by his lower back and the older slowly rolled his hips, letting out and small and soft moan. The younger smirked as he started up at his hyung.

"Tell me what you want princess."

 Sanghyuk kissed down the other's neck and started nibbling at his collarbones as Jaeyoon's head fell back in pleasure and he tangled his fingers in the younger boy's hair, tugging at them slightly and keeping him in place.

 "Make me feel good."

 Sanghyuk slid his hands to the older boy's ass squeezing it lightly, the older moaned loudly and his head fell forward. Sanghyuk started to take Jaeyoon's shirt off following by his sweatpants, the older did the same to the younger with his shirt and the other boy took his pants off himself. By then they were both in just their underwear in the same position as before. Jaeyoon dragged them both aside, both of them laying down. The older wrapped his hands around his neck again as the younger kissed his way down to his stomach.

 The younger boy took off his and Jaeyoon's boxers, the two of them finally being completely naked. He reached into one of nightstands and pulled out a small half-empty bottle of lube. He poured some of it onto his fingers and rubbed the together, warming the liquid up a little and pressing one of his fingers into the older boy's entrance. The older boy arched his back and whined a little, gripping Sanghyuk's shoulders. Sanghyuk kissed down every inch of the boy's body while slowly adding another finger. When three fingers were inside of the older, Sanghyuk thought that he's prepared enough and sat closer to him pushing the tip of his cock inside of the older.

 "Tell me if it hurts, I'll stop."

 the older nodded and his mouth fell open, tears polling up in his eyes when the younger was all the way inside, and cupping his cheek. The younger leaned down and kissed the older once again. Few minute flew by and now the younger was moving his hips slowly against the older ones. The older was gripping at his shoulders with small moans leaving his parted lips.

"Hyuk ...please ...faster."

Sanghyuk didn't want to, he wanted to go slow, to make _love_ but he'd do anything to make his lover happy and smiled on the inside and picked up his pace making the older boy moan loudly. Sanghyuk moaned loudly, digging his fingers into Jaeyoon's hips. Jaeyoon's head rolled back, his Adam's apple shifting with every noise.

 "I'm so close..."

 "Then cum for me baby."

 Sanghyuk wrapped his fingers around Jaeyoon's leaking cock making him whimper. Jaeyoon's mouth opened as he came into Sanghyuk's hand and on his own lower stomach. Sanghyuk groaned as he continued, feeling his own release coming closer. He wanted to pull out when Jaeyoon's feet locked behind his back, keeping him in place and pulling him closer. Sanghyuk looked at him in shock and groaned a little.

"Cum in me, please."

 "Are you sure?"

 Jaeyoon nodded and Sanghyuk shrugged, all he wanted right in that moment was his release and the pleasure of his hyung. He came with a moan so high pitched that it almost didn't sound like him. He collapsed onto the older, slowly pulling out and rolling to his side. He looked at Jaeyoon and smiled, wrapping his arms around his waist, and pulling him closer. He didn't care that they were naked, to be honest that was the last thing on his mind. He brushed the hair out of Jaeyoon's forehead, pressing a soft and loving kiss onto his forehead.

 "I love you baby."

 "I love you too."

 Sanghyuk smiled and pulled the covers over their naked bodies. He watched the older as his breath got steady again and he slowly fell asleep in his arms. Sanghyuk felt his eyelids getting heavier until he drifted off to sleep with his head resting on Jaeyoon's.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to end this i just really wanted to write it, i'm sorry, i hope you enjoyed it tho <3  
> please leave kudos or a comment maybe? :)


End file.
